zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DekuStickMaster/Archive I
-- Ccbermanzzpedia (Talk) 01:27, January 1, 2010 Message Ok, thanks for the notice. DekuStickMaster Got it. DekuStickMaster A Question Thanks Thanks! I gotta go get workin' on mah quotes. Cyaz -'Minish Link' 18:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Um, hey... Would you mind checking out my talk bubble? It's really messed, up, I'z thinking I did something wrong. -'Minish Link' 19:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Oh and the template name is ML I see that you fixed it but I think the text may not work because If I look at your talk page then it doesn't show the text, watch: See, it should say "Hai there"... I fink I really messed it up lol! Sorry to bug you. :Its done and fixed up now. --'DekuStick' '' '' THANKS! If you wanted Userboxy thing WOW I just read your userpage again and duuuude! You have beaten a load of games I think are super hard! For instance I am stuck at Dodongo's cavern in a room with four armos, I'm nearly beaten Super Mario Galaxy and I BARELY beat phantom hourglass with CHEAT CODES. So you, mah good sir, are a very, very good video game player. -'Minish Link' 01:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am. I've forgotten to include Super Mario World... Gotta go add that. --'DekuStick' '' '' Cameo Yo PogoStickApprentice, just droppin' by to let you know that in The Zelda Game I'd Make(not even really started yet) I'm doing friend cameos. I made sprites of basically Deku Link(I'll post them somewhere so you can check em out) and I was wondering If you'd like to be cameo'd as a Fist-fighting master who lives in a big tree-dojo who teaches Link several awesome moves(you'll have to see the sprites to see why you should be a fist-fighting master). And keep in mind I'm just doing the sprites for fun, I'm not REALLY making a Zelda game. -'Minish Link' 16:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Heh, sure. That'd be cool. --'DekuStick' '' '' K. Here are the sprites: http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4028/4345795213_be11e85d79_o.png -'Minish Link' 16:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) THOSE ARE AWESOME. --'DekuStick' '' '' Thx :) I worked about an hour on them, using teh Deku Scrub sprites and Link sprites. -'Minish Link' 16:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) 999 DSM U HAVE 999 EDITS!!!! -'Minish Link' 18:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Codebox How do you make one of those code boxes? I'm thinking of giving out a 'YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED BY MINISH LINK' userbox but I would like one of those code boxes to give it away in(the dotted line-outline ones, I think by now you know what I'm talking about). -'Minish Link' 21:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Look at it in "edit" form --'DekuStick' '' '' :D Thx -'Minish Link' 21:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... psssstttt.... I know it's a joke.'-- C2' / 02:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) hey hey thanks for the help with the editing on those pages i previously edited.you sem liek a sick guy dude. LET US DISCUSS MINISH CAP.... Registration Okay, now you can pick a system, and I will put it up, just reply back to this message. Read rules. [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 01:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... I choose Royal. --'DekuStick' ''' '' Leader, or Admin? [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 16:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You decide. I guess Leader, in my own opinion. --'''DekuStick '' '' This user thinks Minish Link's prank is very lame LOL I like it! I am gonna change the official userbox to that actually. -'Minish Link' 23:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Coolz. You don't have to give me credit, though. I based it off your original userbox... --'DekuStick' '' '' Food for thought You know how you consider anyone who messages you via talk page a friend, well what if they hadn't talked to you on your talk page before, and it was them yelliing at you about something? Would you still add that person to your list of friends if then?'-- C2' / 16:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not. I'd remove that part, but them tht means I have to remove all the talk page people too... So I'm not very sure. --'DekuStick' '' '' ::What I've found is that making friend lists is... unnessisary. You end up getting messages from people requesting to be added. And if you don't like someone, and they want to be on your list either you dodge it by saying maybe or just being cruel. But whatever floats your boat.'-- C2' / 00:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) See ya! I decided.... Combustion page I was wondering, how did you create your combustion page? I was thinking of creating my own page. It would be "OMG Moments", meaning every time you find something that shouldn't belong or makes you laugh without ruining the joke by explaining, put it on the page and wait for the reactions. I got one; What's a Moblin's weapon called? The answer is "Long Spear". Think about the name and honestly tell me with a straight face that that you do not find that funny. I bet you can't. ~Pgans 21:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Combust If I sign, I get to have put the user box on my page, right?-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 01:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats to your user page. And once again, congrats!}} somewhere on their page!}} Nothing like starting off your rollbacker career with modesty, huh? >:P }} Funny edit Better Look at this funny userbox Click on it to see the teeth.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but it's the teeth, and the userbox I made together.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) My 12th fail All=star?